Collide
by loversrebellion
Summary: Kenzi might say that she saw fireworks bloom behind her closed eyelids and Tamsin well Tamsin felt her veins ignite.


_-Collide-_

_-Kenzi/Tamsin-_

_-Oneshot-_

There was a very sudden knock on the door right in the moment as Kenzi barely opened her eyes.  
"The hell could be..."  
It quieted down for a while soon as Kenzi noticed the noise.  
"Must be dreaming"  
A harder knock at the door proves her thoughts wrong.  
She Slightly jogs to the door with her pajamas on because really she doesn't care.  
"What the hell?"  
Her hand argues with her mind to open the damn door or not eventually her hand gives and twists the knob.

Tamsin does the rest of the work she basically walks through the door.  
Kenzi slams it behind her it's a good thing she doesn't have neighbors.

"Bo isn't here."  
"I didn't ask that."  
"Why else would you be here?"  
"You"  
"Why me?"  
"I was around the area and I thought I stop by."  
"Oh that famous excuse."  
"You shouldn't be so rude to your guest."  
"Well in that case please have a seat." Kenzi attempts to mock a proper lady bow but slightly fails. Tamsin almost smiles, almost.  
"May I get you some tea ma'am?"  
"No thank you I'll take a sit your ass down please."  
"There is actually a twenty minute wait on that."  
"Fine I'll order a glass of cut your shit out."  
"I'm sorry we are out of that."  
"What the hell do you have then."  
"Just the 'tell me why the fuck your here'. It's the most preferred choice here."  
"Ok fine then sit down."  
"I told you there is a twenty minute..."  
"Dammit Kenzi"  
"Ok ok"

The seat next to Tamsin on the couch slightly sinks as Kenzi fills that spot.

"Thank you"  
"Sure"  
"Ok I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Bo?"  
"No"  
"Then what?"  
"I actually never mind I got to go."

Tamsin is already halfway to the door before Kenzi grabs the sleeve to her jacket and pulls back.

"Oh hell no you walk me up early in the morning just to give me bullshit."  
"Kenz it's two a clock in the afternoon."  
"Well damn I might really be a drunk then. This just wasn't the way to figure it out. Wait a minute."  
"What?"  
"You called me Kenz."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did why are you lying."  
"I didn't mean to I just need to go."  
"Damn why such a rush is the queen coming or I'm sorry I mean the Morrigan."  
"No"  
"Then sit your ass back down the twenty minute wait is up. And you still owe me an explanation you still disturbed my sleep. Even if it was in the afternoon."

Tamsin gives up to the somewhat entertaining human and sits back down. Kenzi follows behind.

"Dammit Tamsin I don't want to waste my day with you so please..."

Tamsin makes the rest of Kenzi's sentence vanish into air with her lips.

"Tamsin"

Kenzi pushes her away by her chest but holds on to her shirt.

"I do"

"You do what?"

"I want to waste my day away with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're Kenzi and I love you."

"Wow well nice joke Tams you had me fooled."

"I'm not trying to fool you."

"Well you did"

"My feelings for you aren't a joke, please understand that. Even if you don't feel the same I just want you to accept that it is real."

Kenzi eyes wonder to her clenching fist tightened on Tamsin's shirt she realizes how strong the grip is but she still cant let go.

Tamsin's eyes stay locked on Kenzi's somewhat shocked expression.

"Kiss me again"

Tamsin's lips don't hesitate to softly collide into hers.

Kenzi might say that she saw fireworks bloom behind her closed eyelids and Tamsin well Tamsin's veins ignite.

Its almost unfortunate to need air because she doesn't want to break away.

Kenzi is the first one to move away once again.

"I always thought you would be sharing this kiss with Bo."

"No Kenz"

"Is this really what you want?"

"Did that kiss tell you otherwise?"

"No"

"Alright then"

"But"

"Stop doubting me."  
"I am not doubting you. I'm doubting myself."

"Well you shouldn't you are everything that I want."

"A clumsy sassy sarcastic drunk thief. You have a poor taste in women."

"You might clumsy and you might drunk more than you should but I love you because you are different. You don't take shit from other people you are strong enough to stand on your own. Yeah you are a little bit of a Kleptomaniac but everyone has their flaws no one is perfect."

"Wow nicest thing I have ever heard you say to like _anyone_."

"Yeah I'm a bitch"

"Yeah but you're my bitch."

"Hey you are the bitch in this relationship."

"Oh so you're a top."

"...and let me guess you're a bottom."

"Oh no honey you got that all wrong."

"Well I guess I have me a little bit of competition."

"You sure do."

"Kenz I..."

"Tams we don't have to talk about it anymore. You have me, your sweet talk worked."

In the space between them their hands intertwine with one another. Kenzi's thumb brushes across the back of Tamsin's hand. It's a soothing touch.

"I love you"

"I told you, you didn't have to say it."

"But I wanted to, you needed to hear it."

"Well I love you too. Just don't make me regret this."

"I will try my best. It really isn't my nature to love but you broke through."

"I must really be special."

"You really have no idea."


End file.
